1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a transmission device, a display device, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, overdrive processing has been proposed as one of technologies for improving the display performance of a liquid crystal display device. The overdrive processing is a technology of setting, at a rise time, a drive voltage for driving liquid crystal to be higher than an original drive voltage corresponding to a grayscale to be displayed, and setting, at a fall time, the drive voltage to be lower than the original drive voltage, to thereby increase the response speed of the liquid crystal.
In general, the overdrive processing requires a memory configured to store image data of one frame before (previous frame). As a result, the configuration of an overdrive circuit becomes complicated, and the cost of the display device is increased. As a technology for solving this problem, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-44322, there is disclosed a technology of restricting the image data to be stored in the memory to image data of a specific color or image data in a specific region, to thereby reduce the capacity of the memory.